La Caperucita Roja Y El Lobo Feroz
by MichMustang
Summary: Un lobo desalmado le quita la virginidad a una inocente chica que va por el bosque camino a buscar a su abuelo. Basada en el fandub Quien me asesino? de Monix... Pesimo sumary XD Primer Fanfic, comenten por favorcito ;w;


Buenu (?) Este es un fic que tenia ya preparado ayer XD Mas bien en la madrugada ^^ -Pero parece mas película porno(?)- Ok no c: Bueno! Empezare con agradecimientos…

1.- A mi hermano, por mandarme a dormir :D

2.- A mi amiga, por no dejarme dormir XD

3.- A la autora del fandub "Quien me asesino" y el fic RoyEd de esa canción, que me motivo a hacer este fanfic no yaoi :3!

Ni la canción. Ni los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist son míos. Los personajes corresponden a Hiromu Arakawa el fandub de la canción es de Monix XD Del álbum Gothika Child's Play ^^ Sin mas que decir, disfruten!

* * *

Caminaba lentamente la peque_ña __"Caperuza Roja" Oh, Mejor dicho Riza… Sus amigos le decían caperucita roja. Ya que siempre llevaba una caperuza que le había regalado su padre antes de morir por una enfermedad desconocida, Riza solía visitar a su abuelo que últimamente había estado muy enfermo y le gustaba recibir visitas de su única nieta._

_La dulce caperucita corría por el medio del bosque, honestamente odiaba estar en aquel bosque… Era lindo, e iluminado. Miraba hermosos pájaros que se paraban en su canasta y ella sonreía, estar sola en un bosque, alejado de la civilización con pequeñas casas a su alrededor no era muy reconfortante y ella vivía sola, de vez en cuando, recibía la visita de su mejor amiga Rebecca y alguna que otra vez la caperuza negra Olivier le espiaba. Ella era como su amiga y enemiga a la vez. Coincidían de vez en cuando y se peleaban._

_La caperuza negra estaba celosa de ella, pues el lobo siempre le prestaba mas atención a ella… Y la caperuza negra siempre se quejaba, el lobo le metía un empujón con sus garras y le decía cosas habituales como "Vete de aquí, pequeña molestia" o "Como jodes, lárgate ¿Si?" Eso hacia que la pequeña caperucita negra se le hirviera la sangre y prácticamente explotaba era muy amargada a decir verdad._

_-"Oh, hola pajarillos ¿Cómo están?"- A caperucita roja le encantaba fingir que los pájaros le entendían y jugueteaba con ellos -"Es muy linda esta mañana, ¿no lo creen?"- Los pájaros solo volaban a su alrededor._

_-"Ahí esta…"- Se relamía los labios aquel pervertido lobo, desde que conoció a aquella caperuza solo pensaba en tenerla entre sus garras y tomar todo su cuerpo… Aunque tuviera que hacerlo por la fuerza, ella seria otro de sus miles de trofeos._

_Cabe mencionar, que la caperuza roja, no sabía nada del lobo, su amiga Becca solo lo mencionaba pero ella creía que solo quería asustarla y protegerla para que no saliera de noche por miedo nunca probó salir de noche._

_-"Hola mi querida niña"- El lobo saludo cortésmente a la jovencita._

_-"Buenas tardes señor lobo"- Reverencio levemente tomando las puntas de su caperuza dejando ver unas delgadas y lindas piernas. El lobo no quitaba la vista de aquellas piernas y se apresuró a tomar su brazo._

_-"¿A dónde te diriges, mi hermosa caperuza?"- Pregunto con un tono seductor en su voz el lobo mayor, acariciando la espalda de la caperucita. Esta se sonrojo y puso nerviosa._

_-"A-Ah, B-Bueno… Iba a ver a mi abuelo… Me ah de estar esperando"- Sonrió levemente nerviosa y se separo un poco… Estaba a punto de echarse a correr hasta que sintió como era empujada contra un árbol y una fría lengua recorría su cuello._

_-"Espere tanto para esto"- Acostó a la caperuza que pataleaba y gritaba, para su suerte… Era un bosque, ni quien escuchaba los gritos de ayuda de la pobre._

_El lobo tomo la caperuza de la joven y amarro sus brazos contra un árbol y sus piernas las sostuvo fuertemente acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo por debajo de su ropa y mordio sus labios hasta hacer sangrar a Riza, acaricio su cabello y lamio la sangre de sus labios. La caperuza estaba hundida en sus gritos y su llanto que no se dio cuenta que el lobo ya había comenzado con la peor parte, desde el punto de vista de Riza; el lobo había comenzado a penetrarle tomando toda su virginidad. La caperuza gemía de dolor y en su intento de escapar empujo al lobo… Este enfadado se acercó a ella mordiendo su oreja y viniéndose dentro de la caperuza, y desatándola._

_La caperuza trataba de escapar, hasta que sintió unas cálidas manos alrededor de su cuello… Primero se tranquilizo, creyendo que por fin alguien haría que su dolor pararía…. Y fue así, en un sentido completamente diferente del que ella pensaba, o deseaba. La caperuza abrió sus ojos. Sus pies no tocaban el piso y aquel lobo comenzó a apretar su cuello hasta que la caperucita roja no pudo más y cayo en un sueño profundo._

_Al despertar solo pudo oír las risas de los niños y jóvenes, quizás, ellos habían tenido ese destino ¿Pero porque se reían? ¿De su estupidez? Ella volteo a ver al cielo y vio como la lluvia fría empezaba a caer…. Sin embargo, no lo sentía, no lograba comprender nada… Cuando logro comprender todo era demasiado tarde. A lo lejos logro ver a la caperuza negra acompañada de aquel lobo, creo que ya sabia quien seria la siguiente persona que le acompañaría, en su oscura soledad._


End file.
